


New You

by illocutionary



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illocutionary/pseuds/illocutionary
Summary: Rider tries a new haircut. Goggles follows suit.





	New You

**Author's Note:**

> Im LUV the…pineapple boy cut. It’s the cutest cut by far. Also I heckin forgot that theres jellyfish barbers that gloves went to but a;lsdjf too late.

“It’s…soft.” Goggles marvels, as he brushes his hand through Rider’s hair again. The older inkling had recently changed hairstyles to something much more manageable, now that summer was coming up (though he was still adamant about keeping on the jacket).

“It looks spiky, but it’s—” Goggles gently runs across the soft spikes with his palm, feeling it slightly prickle his hand but nothing more. “Not-ish.”

“Not-ish?” Rider hums, his eyes still closed as he sighs, the electric fan finally turning his way, blowing a mild breeze over his face before gently swiveling away. Goggles is still petting his head, and Rider has half a mind to tell him to knock it off but he’s too lethargic to do much more than lay on the floor of Goggles’ house, an ice pack on his chest, and a glass of lukewarm barley tea near his elbow.

It’s absolutely not because he likes how it feels, of course not.

Still, he feels as though not putting up some resistance might seem suspect, so he pries open an eye to give Goggles a hard stare. “Oi, if you like it so much, then just get it yourself.”

“What, your cut? How?”

Rider blinks. “You never changed your hairstyle before?”

“Nope!” Goggles chirps, and Rider groans as he slowly sits upright. “You know how when you come out from squid form you have to do a quick visualization of your humanoid form to solidify it, right?”

“Wait, really?”

A few months ago, Rider would have been dumbfounded to know an inkling Goggles’ age would be so utterly naïve. Now it was just another basic Inkling Life Skill that he had to explain to the boy. Like teaching an alien earth customs.

It did explain why Goggles kept winding up naked coming out of squid form, at least.

“Yes, really. Keep up. So all you have to do is imagine yourself with the cut, and voila. New you.”

“Cool!” Goggles enthused, and he sits upright, legs tucked underneath him as he closes his eyes.

“When do I start?”

“Whenever you want to.”

Goggles grunts, scrunching up his face in concentration (missing the eyeroll from Rider), before dissolving down into squid form, and reforms with—

“That’s too much hair.” Rider deadpans.

Goggles looks down, tresses of hair falling all the way to his knees and he laughs, “oops! Lemme try again!”

Rider settles in as he sips his tea, knowing it might take awhile.

“Aloha’s cut.”

“Gloves’.”

“N-pacer’s.”

“You went back to your original one.”

“What the—how did you get—I thought only octolings could have—"

“Ok, making Callie’s bow is kind of impressive but—"

“Hold up, maybe just take a second to look at mine so you can—”

 _Woah._ Rider unconsciously places a hand onto Goggles’ arm, and the boy stops switching forms. “Did I finally get it?!”

“Yes, I mean—actually you never got it, but—" Rider stops, a flush rushing up his face. “This is a fresh look for you.”

Goggles turns his head to the mirror in the foyer, and finds himself with a bouncy bowl cut.

“Huh. Weird.” He turns back to find Rider still staring at him. “Are you sure? It looks a little dorky.”

“You already are a dork.” Rider fires back immediately, but there’s no ire or malice behind it, as he brings up a hand to flick Goggles’ new bangs up. Goggles laughs, before flashing a winning grin. “We have to go meet up with Gloves soon, he’ll probably cry over how cool we look.”

“God, I hope not,” Rider huffs. Dealing with another idiot other than Goggles was too much of a hassle. “And its too hot. Just…sit. Here.”

“With you?”

Rider nods, lying back down again, patting the space beside him. “With me.”


End file.
